1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a hybrid charge pump and a method for operating the same, a power management integrated circuit (IC) including the hybrid charge pump, and/or a display device including the power management IC.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an amount of transmission data processed by an electronic device is increasing. Where the electronic device includes a high-definition display unit, an increase in efficiency of a power system mounted in the electric device may increasingly be desired.
One method for operating the power system with high efficiency is a pulse width modulation (PWM) method. The PWM method is a method which obtains a desired voltage or current level by switching, e.g., a power transistor or the like, from pulse information obtained through a comparison of an output signal and a reference voltage. Since the PWM method can be implemented with high efficiency, recently, it is widely used to operate the power system.